Under the Red Moon
by Leo.Fern71
Summary: Moka Akahiya, a human, must now walk the halls of a terrifying school of monsters (quite literally). Will she make it past this house of horrors even with the new vampire willing to help? Rated T for now but my vary to M in upcoming chapters.


**New Beginnings**

Alone in the woods, yes that's totally where she wanted to be especially on the first day of school (note the sarcasm). She was just following the map to the creepy ass school she was going to. Nothing, absolutely nothing on the internet. She wasn't certain if it even existed. Yokai Academy, the name already sounded bad. Sadly this is totally how Moka Akashiya wanted to spend her first day of school, and maybe her last day alive. She felt like anything at any moment could pop out and just finish her there. She was just a regular human, she couldn't stop the inevitable. After trekking around some more, she decided to take a break leaning on a tree for support. The same tree she swore she saw twelve other times already. She was deep in thought when her silence was broken by the sound of some one walking and a voice that definitely was not her own.

"Dammit... so thirsty. Stupid bus driver couldn't bring me any closer."

The interruptions of silence increased as if it was getting close to her, so she acted on the first instincts of curiosity and fear, she hid.

"I swear once I reach the damn school I'm gonna file a complaint about that stupid bus driver."

The voice did not sound happy at all.

 _Wait school? He is going to the school too?_ Moka felt a bit relieved that she wasn't the only to be late and going to miss the opening ceremony by losing her way in the maze of trees in the woods.

"Um... you lost too?" she barely squeaked out from behind the thick tree protecting her from the owner of the male voice also lost in these damned woods.

The boy, a very handsome boy to add, turned around so fast Moka could believe was even humanly possible. The speed in which the process happened would have normally broken someone's neck or at least caused severe whiplash.

"I can't believe I didn't sense you...can't do anything in this useless form anyway..." he mumbled the last part quietly to himself. "Who are you?"

"I'm Moka Akashiya, a student going to Yokai Academy, but I'm lost. By the look of your uniform are you one too?"

Now that Moka got a good look at the boy, she would have to say that he was very handsome, like, model handsome. He looked really warm, with dark brown hair, matching eyes, a fit build, and most importantly, her age. The only thing that was odd about the boy was the long gold chain with a cross at the end that was wrapped around his arm. Other than that he seemed absolutely ordinary.

"Yes I'm lost, and thirsty. The name is Tsukune Aono, nice to meet you." He offered a little smile and a handshake.

"My name is Moka Akashiya, it is a pleasure too, would it be possible for us to help each other out this... predicament?" She responded while returning the handshake.

"I would like that, walking in these woods alone for so long, I think I was about to go crazy."

The boy, now identified as Tsukune, had taken a good look at this... Moka Akashiya. She was of decent height for a girl, curvy for one, he would have to admit cute, emerald green eyes, but the strange part was the hair and the intriguing aroma radiating from her. Her hair was pink with white highlights coming out every now and then. Maybe it was the stress? She doesn't seem to have any worry lines or wrinkles. She was too young for that, so that thought was ruled out meaning he would have to ask later.

"Freshman too?" the uncomfortable silence was broken by Moka.

"Yes, Father decided that high-school would be a good experience for me. He said it would help me mature and cultivate my social skills though, it's weird being that I have already been alive for a while."

"Oh cool, would it also be fine to be friends too? I still don't know anyone from this school." she spoke softly silently hoping for his approval.

"That sounds fine, but could you help me with a little problem first? I've been parched for what seems like ages."

"I don't have any drinks on me, I'm sorry I can't help with that."

"I think you can, just stand still and close your eyes."

The girl did what she was told even with a slightly questionable look on her face.

"Sorry about this in advance."

Moka didn't get to comprehend what he had just said because she was interrupted by a slight pinch on her neck, that was suddenly replaced with immense pleasure. The pleasure was indescribable as it felt as if her neck was being heated and cooled at the same time with the added effect of him generally sucking on her neck. She snapped her eyes open to see a head full of hair. _Is he sucking on my neck?_ Tsukune kept sucking with a hopeless Moka still slightly stunned by the pleasure.

After what seemed like a few seconds due to the pleasure, he released her with a little blood dripping down the side of his mouth. After his little drink, he wiped the stain off with a handkerchief stowed away in the inside the pocket of his jacket. Neither the stinging or the pleasure from the bite remained.

Quickly checking her neck if she was still bleeding later to be relieved that not even a drop of blood was left on her neck where the puncture wound(?) was supposedly located. She even quickly took out a pocket mirror in fear of her having to show up or at least hide a hickey on the first day which would further dampen her mood. The boy just stared at her with an amused smile turning into a satisfied smirk later.

"Sorry about that, I'm a vampire and your scent just smelt so delicious that it was tempting me further for a drink," he continued, "It was just as delicious as I had hoped and I think that we will get along just fine. Don't worry there won't be any scars or signs that I even touched it. Kinda funny how you were concerned about a little hickey than actually dying from blood loss."

Great, and he was a damn mind reader as well. What bugged Moka was that she believed him too without a single doubt just by the look of pure lax and carefree face. The boy was either a really good liar or he was speaking the truth, she decided to choose the latter.

He was an actual real life good to honest vampire.

That didn't sound good.


End file.
